YAOI?
by Orange Burst
Summary: Masalah diatas selalu membuat Light uring-uringan...
1. unacceptable

**Disclaimer:** Om ama tante saya!! (dilempar ke Jupiter)

* * *

"Light kun," panggil sebuah suara familiar yang kini tengah menikmati permen lollipopnya. Tapi yang dipanggil seakan tak mendengar, tetap tak berhenti dari kegiatannya sekarang; berkeliling dalam rotasi tertentu pada jarak pendek atau bahasa mudahnya: mondar-mandir.

"Light kun," Ia kembali memanggil, dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sia-sia.

"Light kun!" Ia masih belum menyerah. Tapi percuma.

Bletak!! Toples biskuit dengan sukses berhasil menghantam kepala Light.

"Ryuuzaki?! Sakit tahu!!" protes Light kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Ryuuzaki tampak tak peduli dengan protes Light, "Kalau tidak begitu Light kun tidak akan mendengarkanku. Lalu apa yang membuatmu uring-uringan begitu? Dari 7 menit 23,7 detik yang lalu kau mondar mandir berkecepatan 4km/jam, 360 derajat pada poros yang sama dengan diameter 1,2 m...". Kalimat ini berhasil membuat Light terpukau, atau bahasa sederhananya; cengok.

"Begini Ryuuzaki," kata Light menahan kesal, "kau ingat kan, film Death note sebentar lagi usai?". Ya, Death Note adalah film yang mereka bintangi sedang berada pada puncak popularitasnya, meskipun serialnya akan segera selesai.

"Hn," jawab L pendek, tapi cukup untuk menyatakan dia mengerti, "Itu bagus kan? Jika Light-kun stress karena syuting, sekarang Light kun sudah bisa lega".

"ITULAH masalahnya, Ryuuzaki!!" kata Light frustasi. "Apa kau sudah tahu?! Karena kesuksesan Death Note, produser berencana membuat seri _side storyny_a!!".

"Baguslah, berarti Light kun takkan menganggur dan datang kerumah saya untuk minta beras seperti sebelumnya".

"Bukan begitu!! Eh? minta beras?! Ah, sudahlah, itu kan masa lalu! Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Hmm, jadi?"

"Side storynya itu lho!! Bakal dibikin YAOI!! Y-A-O-I!! Kita bakal meranin adegan yaoi/Boys Love/Homo/Gay atau apalah sebutannya!!" teriak Light esmosi, escendol, dan esdoger.

"Hmm," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut L. "Lalu?".

"Lalu? LALU?! TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK TERIMA KALAU HARUS BERADEGAN YAOI!!!". L menatap wajah Light dengan ekspressi datar, lalu berbalik dan memakan cakenya, menganggap kata-kata itu sebagai angin lalu.

"KAU DENGAR TIDAK?!" Light mengguncang-guncang tubuh L.

L merengut karena tertunda menikmati cakenya, "Saya bukan dalam kondisi tuli, sudah pasti telinga saya mendengar resonansi suara Light kun. Light kun seharusnya punya intelegensi yang cukup untuk tahu itu, tapi ternyata..."

"Arrgh! Cukup!! Sekarang intinya, memangnya kau sendiri mau disuruh beradegan yaoi?!"

L terdiam sebentar. "Jika saya dibayar untuk itu, kenapa tidak? Lagipula ini hanya akting, Light kun".

"Memang!! Tapi tetap saja kan memalukan! Apa kata-kata temanku nanti?!"

"Light kun seharusnya tidak usah menghiraukan orang luar..."

"Ah, capek ngomong denganmu!! Ga bisa diajak kerjasama!" dan Light pun ber 'kucluk kucluk ria' alias datang tak diundang ke kantor produser.

**Kantor produser...**

"PAK PRODUSER!!" Light membanting pintu ruangan. Yang dipanggil, sang produser yang usianya terhitung muda tak menghiraukan Light dan tetap sibuk memainkan pspnya. Yup, sang produser yang juga pernah merangkap sebagai pemeran FIGURAN (Woi! apa maksudnya tuh di capslock?!), Matt atau yang terkenal dengan julukan Mamat sang tukang tomat. Kenapa orang kayak gini yang jadi produser? Itu rahasia illahi... (ditimpuk bakiak)

Ok, kita bek tu de stori...

"Kenapa Light? Mau gw sumpel mulut lo pake kaset ps?" kata si Mamat yang telah mencemari fic ini dengan lo-gue (Matt:hah? salah author tuh! Kok gue disalahin?!)

"Matt!! Gw menuntut pembatalan side story dari Detnot!! Pokoknya gw ogah disuruh akting yaoi, kalo mau cari aja orang lain ngegantiin peran gw!!" Kata Light tegas. Dia udah bela-belain belajar demo dari mahasiswa supaya menggunggah hati Matt untuk lebih peduli pada binatang langka (?).

"Wah, ga bisa gitu Light, lo kan pemeran utamanya, yang ada rating kita turun kalo lo digantiin. Lagian, lo udah terikat kontrak lho," sahut Matt nyantai sambil nyalain rokoknya.

"Lagian kenapa mesti yaoi sih?!" kata Light nyembur-nyembur, untung Matt selalu memegang prinsip sedia payung sebelum hujan, jadi pas tau Light mau dateng dia udah nyomot payung dari pedagang kaki lima.

"Light..." desis Matt sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura gaib.

"Ini tuh namanya fan service, menyenangkan penggemar sekaligus meningkatkan rating penjualan," kata Matt yang entah sejak kapan ngomongnya ala bussiness man.

"Fan service dari bojong! Yang ada penggemar kita malah eneg!!" Light tetap berusaha memperjuangkan keperawanannya (lha?).

"Kau tahu Light, walaupun cerita kita bertipe shounen, tapi fangirl karakter death note ada dalam jumlah membludak. Dan liat aja nih, ada doujinshi,fanfic, dll yang dibuat yaoi tentang detnot udah kesebar luas di internet. Bahkan Rating M juga banyak, mau liat?" kata Matt sambil menunjukkan scanan Pink Sniper yang langsung dilempar Light jauh-jauh (moga-moga nyampe jupiter, biar nyampe ke tangan author).

"Tapi ga bisa gitu juga dong!! Pokoknya gw ga terima kalo side storynya yaoi!!" Light masih ngotot.

"Light, pendapat lo doang ga bakal cukup untung menghentikan gw meraup keuntungan. Di dunia entertainment tuh yang penting memuaskan penggemar dan meningkatkan penjualan tau!! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH...! Uhuk uhukk.. hoeekk..." Matt yang jadi matre setelah harga kaset game naek pun tertawa dengan laknatnya sambil berpose ala pahlawan bertopeng.

Light terdiam, sadar posisinya dalam pembicaraan ini tidak akan menguntungkannya alias 'percuma aja ngoceh, ga bakal didenger' akhirnya keluar dari kantor Matt.

'Hmm... gw harus cari dukungan...' pikirnya sambil memikirkan siapa yang bisa dimintain tolong. Kalo bisa sih minta ditraktir lontong sekalian.

Mungkinkah Light mendapat dukungan? Dari siapa dia bakal dapet dukungan? Benarkah detnot bakal dibikin yaoi? Benarkah author sekarang lagi ngupil? Stay tunned!!

**Tu Be kontinut**

* * *

Oke. Saya tau, bener-bener crack -.-' cuma lagi pengen bikin yang beda aja....(ngeles mode on). Lagi berusaha sering nulis di fandom DN nih, biar ngebakar semangat author laen bwt nulis fic DN juga, yeah!! (nonjok langit-langit *mending nyampe*). Oke, pokoke ripyu/review/comment/repiu/apalah saya capek, **REVIEW!!**


	2. support

**DISCLAIMER**:Sodaranya om ama tante saya!! (ditendang ke matahari)

* * *

Light yang kini uring-uringan ingin minta bantuan pun kembali mondar-mandir. Kali ini acara 'mondar-mandirnya' sukses mengundang perhatian banyak orang karena ia melakukannya di depan WC umum. Untung lagi ga ada razia bencong atopun petugas RSJ.

'Hmm... enaknya gw minta tolong ama siapa, ya? Kalo Ryuuzaki, diliat dari reaksinya tadi kayaknya di males ngebantuin gw.... apa Misa? Ah, iya juga! Misa! Dia kan cinta matek ama gw, pasti ga rela kalo gw dipasangin ama orang lain, apalagi cowok! Wkwkwkwk' setelah berpikir nista Light pun melangkah dengan riang gembira ke tempat Misa berada (silakan bayangkan Dora pas jalan ama Boots sambil nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas).

Tapi Light melupakan satu hal yang amat penting.... bukan, dia bukannya lupa pake celana.... dia lupa.... ah... author lupa mau ngetik apaan... (dilempar sendal). Ah, iya... Light lupa... kalo saat ini Misa pasti nggak ada di rumahnya, soalnya musim kawin monyet sudah hampir tiba, dan tiap musim kawin, Misa pasti pulang ke kampung halamannya tercinta, Zimbabwe.

Tapi demi membela nusa dan bangsa (?), saat itu juga Light langsung beli tiket pesawat ke Zimbabwe!! Malangnya, duit Light dah abis buat beli kumpulan foto spesial limited edition of Ryuk. Terpaksalah Light berangkat ke Zimbabwe naik getek.

Setelah makan waktu 2 kali musim kawin semut, 1,7 kali bulan mengelilingi porosnya, dan 2 minggu berdasarkan kalender saturnus, akhirnya Light sampai dengan selamat sentosa di Zimbabwe. Namun, apa yang dikatakan sang tante Ibunda Misa sebagai sambutan saat Light mengetok pintu rumah?

"Misa pergi main ke rumah kamu, katanya".

DHUUAAARRR. Capek-capek ke Zimbabwe ternyata Misa lagi duduk manis dirumahnya sambil maen gaplek. Light pun pulang kembali ke Jepang. Untungnya Ibunya Misa berbaik hati membiayai transpot Light, jadi dia bisa pulang naik becak.

-Rumah Light-

"Ah! Light! Darimana aja?! Misa capek nungguinya nih!!" keluh Misa begitu Light meletakkan pantat di sofa rumahnya.

Light tetep pasang tampang cool meski dalem hati udah mencak-mencak, 'capek? Bolak-balik dari sini ke Zimbabwe naek getek ma becak tuh baru CAPEK!!' Tapi daripada ntar ribet kalo berantem, Light langsung ngomong tu de poin.

"Misa, gw butuh bantuan lo. Lo tau kan pelm detnot mau dibikin side story yaoi? Kamu pasti ga setuju kalo gw mesti beradegan yaoi, ya kan? Ya kan? Makanya bantuin gw buat protes ke Mamat si tukang tomat itu!!"

Misa cengo sejenak. "Yaoi..?" katanya dengan nada lirih_ seakan _ga terima. Light merasa rencananya berhasil mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Waaiiiii~!!! Misa suka banget yaoi!! Apalagi kalo Light yang meranin, pasti keren banget! Wah, Misa mesti kasih sesuatu ke Matt sebagai tanda terima kasih atas ide briliannya itu tuh!!"

Dan Misa pun langsung ngacir, meninggalkan Light terbengong-bengong sentosa.

Gagal minta dukungan Misa, Light pun beralih pada Near.

Light pun segera pergi ke rumah Near dengan kendaraan termutakhir, hasil teknologi metropolitan, yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, dan bisa diandalkan kapan saja dimana saja dengan bentuk minimalis dan getaran yang yahud; bajaj.

Akhirnya Light sampai di rumah Near yang berbentuk seperti bukit hijau yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga serta kelinci berlompatan. Rumah ala teletubies.

"Near~" panggil Light dengan nada anak kecil ngajak maen kecebong piaraannya.

"Ada apa Light-san?" kata Near sambil maen puzzle di lantai.

"Bantuin gw protes ama Mamat soal detnot jadi yaoi, nyok. Kau juga pasti nggak setuju kalo kita musti beradegan yaoi, 'kan?"

"Soal itu, saya sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Matt. Dia bilang akan menaikkan gaji saya kalau saya bersedia beradegan yaoi. Kebetulan harga mainan akhir-akhir ini pada naik, jadi saya setuju-setuju aja asal gaji saya naik," jawab Near kalem. Doooeeeeng... sound effect itu menggema keras dalam otak Light.

Masih belum patah arang, kali ini Light pergi ke rumah Mello yang didesain ala Charlie's chocolate factory. Tapi ternyata depannya doang yang didesain kayak gitu dari karton, dalemnya cuma rumah petak biasa.

"Oi, Mello~ bantuin gw protes ke Mamat~ dia mo bikin side story detnot jadi yaoi~" pinta Light dengan nada melas bak tukang minta-minta, berharap akan mengundang simpati Mello.

"Ah, biarin aja lah. Gw sih setuju-setuju aja, soalnya gaji gw dinaekkin sih, kan lumayan buat beli choki-choki," kata Mello nyantai.

'Anak didik L, yang tikus albino ampe yang blonde gila sama aja pola pikirnya!' gerutu Light dalem usus, eh, hati.

Tapi Light nggak habis akal. "Oh... dan lo tau siapa pairing lo? Near. Iya, NEAR, si albino itu. Masa lo rela sih, dipasangin ama tikus putih itu?!" kata Light dengan devil mode on.

Dan hasutan Light kali ini berhasil menembus dasar sanubari Mello (halah), Mello pun ikut dengan Light pergi ke rumah Mamat untuk protes.

-rumah Matt-

"Matt!! Gw udah bawa atu lagi orang yang mendukung pendapat gw!!" Kata Light dengan pede, mengingat Matt lemah pada Mello.

"Mamat, tega-teganya lo masangin gw ama si albino freak ituh!! Mau engkau kemanakan harga diriku inih?!!(?) Pokoknya gw ga terima!" protes Mello.

Matt tetep cool. Dengan tenang dia berkata," Mel, Mels. Siapa bilang kau akan dipasangkan cuma dengan Near? Denganku, bodoh. Lagipula jika kau setuju, akan kuberikan coklat Van Houten 1 dus sebagai bonus tambahan gajimu tiap bulan".

"Eh? Beneran? Gw ga jadi protes dah!" Mello langsung luluh, Light langsung luluh lantak. Rencananya nggak berhasil.

"Light, sadar aja kalo protes lo nggak ngaruh buat rencana film ini. Terima aja nasib lo, wkwkwkwkwkw," Matt pun kembali tertawa dengan laknat, membuat Light kembali desperet plus mencret.

**Tu be Kontinut**

**

* * *

**

Waa... makin lama alurnya makin ngaco.... review please!


	3. unpredictable

**DISCLAIMER**: (mengacungkan jari dengan semangat *dilempar ke saturnus*)

**WARNING:** May contain OOCness, GeJelasness, GaNyambungness dan Ga manusiawiness

* * *

Matt bener-bener really/very/amat/sangat/apalah kok jadi banyak... nggak nyangka dia bakal ikutan ribet. Dia pikir asalkan nggak terlalu ikut-ikutan banyak-banyak meranin adegan yaoi maka dia ga perlu gengsi ato ilfil tentang side story yang yaoi. Ilfil? Yup, seandainya harga kaset game ga naek dan duitnya nggak abis buat beli rokok pasti dia bakal menentang habis-habisan tentang ide side story yang yaoi, sama kayak Light. Tapi... ternyata takdir berkata lain... (halah)

Dan awalnya dia masih adem ayem karena menganggap diriya nggak bakal ikut-ikutan desperet meranin adegan yaoi kayak tokoh-tokoh utama. Tapi nyatanya? Ternyata Mamat kita tercinta harus mengahadapi cobaan (tulah tepatnya) dalam bentuk yang berbeda...

Matt harus ngebaca komik plus fic-fic yaoi 27,4 jam sehari, 12 hari seminggu, 7 minggu sebulan (gimana caranya?). Hal ini dikarenakan kemampuan Matt sebagai (Calon) sutradara film yaoi masih diragukan, oleh karena itu Matt dipaksa 'meresapi' hal-hal berbau yaoi supaya nanti bisa menyutradai side story Death Note dengan baik dan benar seperti tata cara membaca ber EYD.

Dan begitulah, tiap hari mata Matt dipaksa merem-melek ngeliat sekedar boys love story yang ringan ampe yang rated M, yang Matt harus baca meskipun tahu bakal ada resiko epilepsi. Mungkin bagi pembaca mestinya ini bukanlah kegiatan yang sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi Mamat kan bukan fujoshi seperti anda sekalian, jadi...(author dikeroyok readers). Yah, pokoknya intinya cewek biasa aja suka ilfil kalo ngeliat yaoi, apalagi cowok tulen?

Parahnya lagi, Matt juga HARUS ngeliat doujinshi tentang dirinya sendiri, entah dipairing-kan dengan siapa, entah gambarnya gimana, terlepas dari rate nya aman ato nggak, se OOC apapun itu, misalnya;Love life, Love traveling, Angel's song, Call, Pray, Promised Land, Birthmark....(wah, ficnya bisa panjang kalo author bener-bener nyebutin atu-atu)

Dan ga cuma itu, tanggung jawab Matt pun gede, dia mesti ngeyakinin para aktor buat mau meranin adegan yaoi.... (Oke, kayaknya yang satu ini ga gitu susah).

Nah, cukup sudah deskripsi ga penting tentang penderitaan si tukang tomat, kita lanjut ke cerita...

Hari itu semua keluarga besar Death note (baca: aktornya doang) kumpul di rumah produksi, untuk melihat konsep alur cerita, dan yang paling penting, ama siapa mereka di-pairing-kan. Matt dengan cepat membagikan lembaran konsep pada para pemeran, trus langsung kabur ke tempat yang 'aman'.

Bener aja, ledakan pun terjadi sepersekian detik setelah script dibaca....

Light pun langsing ngebacot, "WTH GILALOYANGBENERAJAMASAGUADIPASANGINAMA....". Light memberi jeda sejenak untuk menuding orang yang akan ia sebut, "MATSUDA?". Matsuda pun noleh dan dengan tampang polosnya itu berkata, "Heh? Nani desuka?".

Sementara L, dia ngelirik ke kostum Ryuuk, membayangkan dirinya harus berkisu-kisu ria dengan 'itu', trus berbalik dan berusaha menghiraukannya sambil meneruskan ngebaca naskah. Near langsung menatap tajam Giovanni setelah membaca script, berharap pistol mainan miliknya bisa benar-benar membunuh orang. Mello? Udah dibawa ama petugas RSJ saking hebohnya pas dia tahu dipasangin ama bapaknya Light.

"APA-APAAN NIH, PAIRING KAYAK BEGINI?!?!!!!" tereak aktor kita tercinta pada Mamat, pake kuah tentunya.

"Ampun~!! Itu bukan usul gw kok!! Yang bikin script dia noh!! Dia!!" Matt yang udah terpojok langsung menunjuk kearah sesosok pria. Semua mata mulai tertuju pada tersangka....

"Beyond Birthday?! WTF.... Ternyata selama ini elo yang bikin naskah nista ini,hah?!".

Beyond hanya tersenyum; senyuman ala chessire cat. "Aku punya alasan yang logis untuk membuat pairing seperti itu," katanya dengan tenang.

"Pertama, LightxMatsuda. Bukankan di beberapa adegan manga dan anime menyiratkan bahwa Matsuda mengagumi Light? Dan lagi, kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang bisa jadi sesuatu yang menarik kan?"

"Lalu, pairing LxRyuuk, bukankah itu unik? Pasangan antara makhluk yang 'unik' dan manusia yang 'unik' akan menciptakan romantisme tersendiri".

"Pairing NearxGiovanni, pas mereka sama-sama bekerja di SPK, pasti tercipta hubungan tertentu dimulai dari rasa saling percaya kan?"

"Yang terakhir, MelloxSouchirou. Inget nggak, pas di bagian Mello meledakkan markas mafianya? Pas adegan itu kan Mello punya pandangan bagus mengenai prinsip Souchirou. Usia bukanlah halangan untuk hubungan yang indah!!"

Selanjutnya, nggak ada sedikitpun suara keluar dari mulut mereka selain bunyi-bunyian seperti efek berkelahi yang mengorbankan Beyond.

**To be Kontinut**

* * *

Yah...maap, kalo pendek... Ripyu oi!! Saya suka males nge update karena reviewnya dikit!!

**

* * *

**


	4. recalculate

**DISCLAIMER:** "Selama ini saya tidak tahu kedua orang tua saya bisa membuat manga sesukses ini..." (diiket ke roket yang siap meluncur)

* * *

Akhirnya setelah nyaris dimutilasi sama para aktor plus fans Death note yang nggak terima ama pairing idenya Beyond Birthday membuat maniak strawberry itu insyaf dan berenti ngegorok ayam tetangga sebelah... eh, maksudnya, berniat untuk mengganti pairingnya.

Dan kali ini, supaya para fans (dan readers) puas, pemilihan dilakukan lewat voting. Voting via sms ini bisa dilakukan dengan cara ketik REG spasi nama kamu spasi... (readers: jangan nyasar lagi wooy!!)

Oke, bek ke stori, setelah batas waktu pengumpulan voting selama 2 minggu, dengan syarat pairing HARUS yaoi. Dan hasil pairingnya adalah sebagai berikut:

**-LightxL:101 suara** (wajar...)

**-LightxMikami:37 suara** (kita semua tau kan, Mikami tergila-gila ama kami-nya ituh?)

**-LightxMatsuda:96 suara** (diluar dugaan, pairing ini banyak digemari lho -lha?-)

**-LightxRyuuk:42 suara** (orang yang punya selera humor tinggi pasti suka pairing ini XP)

"Apaan nih?! Masa pairing gw kagak ada yang beres?!" Protes Light pada Matt dan Beyond.

"Lahh, kemaren udah gw tentuin pairingnya, lo marah. Sekarang kita sesuaiin ama kemauan fans, lo tetep ga terima. Gimana sih?" Beyond mulai gusar.

"Lagian kenapa gw dapetnya yang nggak enak terus sih?!" Light tetep mencak-mencak.

Mello pun ikut mengejek sambil memakan coklatnya, "Ah, terima aja, udah nasib lo kali...". Tapi dia langsung mingkem begitu liat:

**-MelloxNear:99 suara**

Jeritan Mello terdengar hingga radius beberapa kilometer, membuatnya kembali harus diseret ama petugas RSJ ke rumah sakit. Dan setelah keadaan tenang sentosa kembali...

"Humm... kalo diliat dari sini, berarti pairing yang dipake LightxL ama Mello Near ya?" Beyond memastikan, yang dijawab anggukan singkat dari Matt.

"Tapi..." Beyond melanjutkan, "Kayaknya ada yang aneh, ya... Ini cuma instingku, sih..". Mendengar hal ini, Matt menghindar dari tatapan Beyond dan langsung bersiul-siul ga jelas.

"...Matt..." Beyond menatap Matt tajam, "kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada hasil voting ini kan?"

Menghadapi tuduhan itu, Matt pun menjawab dengan mantap, "Ya nggaklah! Mana mungkin gw menghacking databese jaringan seluler untuk memanipulasi data voting??".

".......".

Sungguh, kadang terasa amat mengherankan Matt adalah siswa terjenius ketiga setelah Near dan Mello di Wammy House.

Setelah menyandera PSP Matt, akhirnya Beyond berhasil menyuruh Matt mengembalikan hasil voting seperti sedia kala. Setelah melihat hasil aslinya tanpa sepengetahuan aktor atau kru lain dari layar laptop Matt, Beyond tersenyum.

"Begitu, Matt? Baiklah, aku juga takkan berkomentar. Biar saja jika kau tak ingin yang lain tahu". Matt lega mendengar hal ini, namun dia masih waspada, apa ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Beyond?

Begitulah, akhirnya secara resmi diumumkan pairing yang akan muncul adalah LightxL dan MelloxNear. Walaupun tadinya Mello bersikeras menolak pairingnya dengan cara yang_ kurang halus_ (baca: menghancurkan perabotan, mencekik kru, menembak sembarangan secara membabi buta) akhirnya entah bagaimana Beyond berhasil membujuk Mello untuk menerima pairingnya apa adanya... (emang mo kawin?)

Sementara itu, Light sendiri udah pasrah meskipun sebenernya ga terima. Dia nggak ngerti pola pikir para fans yang bisa-bisanya memasangkannya dengan L. Dan seperti kata Matt fanfic, fanpic, dan doujinshi mengenai mereka sudah tersebar kemana-kemana.

Apa sih yang membuat para fans begitu antusias menjadikan mereka pairing yaoi? Dimana cocoknya? Lebih lagi, kenapa para fans itu malah suka, bukannya jijik pada sesuatu yang berbau homo? IQ Light yang jauh diatas rata-rata pun tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya ini.

L dan Near hanya adem ayem saja setelah melihat pairing mereka, toh ini hanya akting... begitulah pikir mereka selalu.

Beyond asyik membuka berbagai jenis situs yaoi, nyari inspirasi buat konsep cerita gitu. Heran, tuh anak cowok kok biasa aja ya ama yaoi? Jangan-jangan dia sendiri yaoi beneran? (author dimutilasi Beyond).

Sementara itu Mello di RSJ, sibuk memainkan laptop Matt yang sengaja ditinggal cowok itu sebagai pengusir rasa bosan Mello selama sendirian di RSJ. Soalnya kalo nggak gitu, Matt-lah yang dipaksa nginep di RSJ demi nemenin Mello.

Karena bosan memainkan puluhan game di laptop Matt (bosan karena kalah melulu tepatnya), Mello pun membuka-buka folder Matt. Siapa tahu nemu bokep kalo beruntung XP (dicekek Matt).

Dan tak sengaja Mello menemukan... "Hah? Hasil vote pairing?"

**-LightxL:101 suara**

**-LightxMikami:37 suara**

**-LightxMatsuda:96 suara**

**-LightxRyuuk:42 suara**

**-MelloxNear:99 suara**

Lalu dibawahnya lagi, Mello melihat pairing yang tak ia lihat saat pengumuman tadi.

**-MattxMello:103 suara**

"...Eh...?"

**To be kontinut**

* * *

Noh, pairingnya udah saya ganti, puas? Puas?! (Tukul style). Lagi-lagi, maap klo terlalu pendek. Dan sekali lagi maap, saya emang cinta mati ama MxM. Tapi tentu saja tokoh (baca:korban) utama disini adalah Light.** Review, review~!!**


	5. Rewrite

**DISCLAIMER:** Punya.... punya saya!! (dilelepin ke inti bumi)

* * *

"Beyond... sudah tiada". Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Matt sepersekian detik tadi telah sukses membuat para aktor Death Note yang lagi kumpul di studio terlarut dengan keterkejutan dan keheningan; alias cengo.

"Tiada? maksud lo matek?" Tanya Light nyolot. Namun Matt hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Bener-bener meninggal?" tanya Near.

"Iya..." jawab Matt dengan lirih.

"Beneran tuh? Betul betul matek, almarhum, isdet, ko-it, mampus?" Buset dah, si Mello keluar dari RSJ bukannya sembuh malah maki gendheng?

Sementara itu Light, kalo aja ga ada kru-kru laen disitu dia pasti udah bikin selametan atas meninggalnya Beyond. Namun dia menahan nafsunya itu dan bertanya dengan penuh hasrat dan harapan(?), "Jadi side story yaoi-nya dibatalin dong? Kan story writernya udah mati?"

"Kata siapa? Sebelum isdet tuh orang udah memberi amanah pada seseorang untuk menulis scriptnya," kata-kata L berhasil meluluh lantakan hati Light. "Emangnya sopo sihh?!" kata Light esmosi, es teler, es campur, es cendol, es buah, es... (udah ah, author keburu ngiler...)

Matt pun membaca secarik kertas berisi surat wasir... eh, wasiat Beyond yang udah dia pegang sejak kapan tau, "Near?". Sontak semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada orang yang bersangkutan (udah kayak miss Indonesia aja...XP).

"Yang bener aja?!" Mello merinding dangdut (bosen kalo disco).

"Fufufu... jadi aku ya..." bisik Near sambil menunjukkan senyuman; atau lebih tepatnya cengirannya yang langka itu, mebuat yang lain ikutan merinding pada apa yang bisa dipikirkan oleh makhluk yang selama ini mereka anggap baik hati dan tidak sombong(?) itu.

"Tapi kalau sampai diamanatkan oleh Beyond berarti Near memang bisa menulis cerita Yaoi, yaa... tidak kusangka..." kata L penuh rasa bangga dan haru (?).

Sementara itu batin Mello terkecamuk. Ia takkan pernah rela dan sudi kalah dari Near... tapi kalau soal membuat cerita yaoi? Mello ragu, haruskah ia ikut mengajukan diri untuk membuktikan ia pun bisa menulis yaoi? (-musik ala pelm horror mengalun entah darimana-)

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok bisa sih Beyond mendadak matek gitu?" tanya Light.

"Tau tuh. Menurut diagnosa dokter sih gara-gara dia kebanyakan makan selai strawberry..." jawaban Matt sukses membuat para rekannya sweatdrop berjamaah. Ternyata selai strawberry bisa bikin mampus?

"Ne, ne, daripada itu..." Misa yang muncul entah darimana mulai ikutan nimbrung, "Emangnya Near bisa bikin yaoi?"

"Oh, serahkan saja pada daku... hohohoho..." Near mulai ketawa gaje, bikin yang lain mempertimbangkan apa lebih baik Near juga dimasukkin RSJ, udah mulai ga beres pula tuh anak. Sementara itu Matt merasa bersalah telah memberikan Near vodka, padahal dia sendiri tau betapa eblengnya Near kalo lagi mabok, melebihi Jeki chen!!(???) Sementara itu, otak waras Light masih memikirkan Yaoi macam apa yang bisa ditulis Near.

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIII~!!! AKHIRNYA BISA KETEMU CHARA DETNOT!!" teriakan riang seseorang yang mendadak masuk dan misuh-misuh ga jelas berhasil membuat para aktor earbleed plus nosebleed(??). Dan tampaklah sosok si pemilik suara, seorang remaja berumur sekitar 64 kali Lebaran, Natal plus taon baru menampakan wujudnya.

"Siapa tuh? Muncul-muncul udah tereak-tereak gaje..."

"Ini Yuzu," Matt memperkenalkan anak(?) itu, "Dia itu fujoshi sejati, jadi dia bakal bantuin kita ngembangin konsep cerita yang bakal keluar".

"Heeh...? Orang mencurigakan kayak gitu?" selidik Light penuh prasangka sambil mengamati penampilan Yuzu; baju lengan panjang yang rada kelonggaran, celana pendek selutut, sepatu crocks item dan yang paling aneh pake helm ke dalem studio!! Warna oren nge-jreng pula!!

Dan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Light, Yuzu pun berkata, "Kalo ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya masuk studio pake helm, itu biar nama asli n umur saya ga bisa diliat pake mata shinigami, plus jadi gampang dicari". Light couldn't help but cengo.

"Oke, sekalian disini bakal saya jelasin bakal kayak apa kira-kira side story-nyah. Kemungkinan besar side story ini hanya akan dibuat dalam episode pendek, atau bisa saja hanya 1 episode. Toh ini juga cuma fan service. Tapi justru karena pendek itulah kita mesti bikin sesuatu yang DAHSYAT, D-A-H-S-Y-A-T! Soalnya inilah yang bakal meninggalkan kesan di hati penonton, bla bla bla beli bala bala..." Yuzu pun cuap-cuap dengan penuh hasrat bak ikan lele. Maklum, Yaoiers pasti langsung semangan 2012 kalo udah menyinggung yaoi!!

"Jadi... gw mesti bahas dasarnya ama para perancang cerita ini. SEKARANG," dan Yuzu pun langsung menyeret Mamat n Ninir(?) ke ruangan laen.

Dan Light, Mello plus L (yang sbenernya ga terlalu peduli) cuma bisa ngintip dari balik pintu sambil mencoba menguping, namun mereka nggak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan.

* * *

**1,860 jam menurut waktu tapir berlalu...**

"HAYOOO!! NGUPING YA?!" tegor Yuzu yang dari-kapan-tau udah ada di depan pintu.

"Sudahlah, pembicaraan juga sudah selesai kan? Aku juga mau cepat-cepat pulang untuk membuat naskah..." ujar Near kalem.

Dan semuanya pun langsung bubar begitu dapet death glare-nya Yuzu. Tapi sayup-sayup Matt mendengar Near menyebut namanya, jadi ia berbalik...

"Hmf, jangan kira aku takkan memanfaatkan hasil voting yang kau sembunyikan...". Near tersenyum tipis sembari keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Matt yang terbengong-bengong.

**To Be Kontinut

* * *

**

Wekekekek... gomen buat yang ga suka OC yahh... Tapi dia cuma numpang lewat kok. **Ripyu onegaaiiiii~~!!  
**


	6. corny

**DISCLAIMER:** ( tereak dari gunung Jaya Wijaya) DETNOT PUNYA SAYA~ SAYA~!!! (dikuliti orang Papua)

**WARNING:** MOHON SIAPKAN MENTAL ANDA SEBELUM MEMBACA INI (enggak, nggak seperti yang anda pikirkan, sih. Ratednya masih halal kok)

* * *

**Death Note Sidestory: YAOI edition**

* * *

Light adalah seorang anak miskin yang tinggal di rumah kumuh. Tiap hari dia pergi kesana-kemari untuk bekerja sambilan, karena ayahnya tercinta, Yagami Souchirou sudah matek ditembak bos mafia bernama Mello gara-gara Souchirou nyolong coklatnya (buat apaan coba?), sementara Ibunya sakit-sakitan (sakit panu, kurap, kadas, cacar air, dll), dan adik perempuannya, Sayu, masih SD. Untuk itulah tiap hari Light membanting tulang mencari nafkah karena ialah tulang selangkangan... eh, tulang punggung keluarga. Tiap hari, dirinya merana, namun ia adalah pemuda yang tegar, maka ia percaya nasibnya pasti akan berubah.

Pada suatu ketika, L berkunjung ke toko kue tempat Light bekerja, dan semenjak itu mereka menjadi akrab; meskipun awalnya tidak akur. Apalagi setelah L menahan tubuh Light yang akan terjatuh karena terpeleset, juga saat tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan saat keduanya hendak mengambil garpu yang terjatuh di lantai. L adalah pengunjung setia toko itu, mereka pun jadi sering bertemu hingga akhirnya saling jatuh cinta. Wajah L yang panda face itu bener-bener bikin Light klepek-klepek.

Namun, hubungan mereka ditentang oleh keluarga Lawliet yang menganggap derajat Light jauh lebih rendah dibanding mereka yang merupakan keluarga terpandang. Tapi L tetap berusaha mempertahankan hubunganya dengan Light walau keluarganya berupaya dalam berbagai macam cara untuk memisahkan dua insan tersebut.

Keluarga Light tetap tak patah arang, mereka pun mencoba mencari cara yang efektif; menjodohkan L dengan orang lain. Orang yang meneurut mereka setara derajat sosial dan kekayaannya. Dan jadilah L dijodohkan dengan....; Mello. Yup, Mihael Keehl, pemuda yang akan mewarisi jaringan keluarga mafia selanjutnya (jangan tanya kenapa L di pairingin ama dia ato kenapa jodohnya itu cowok, namanya juga yaoi).

Mello pun mencoba segala cara untuk mendapatkan L yang ia kagumi dengan berbagai cara licik; misalnya menjebak Light. Namun Light yang tetap sabar dan tabah menghadapinya akhirnya bisa membuktikan ketidak bersalahan dirinya atas semua fitnah dan gossip yang disebar Mello. Hubungan L dan Light pun tetap langgeng.

Belakangan, database perusahaan L dijebol oleh seorang hacker misterius. Mello dan anak buahnya pun mencoba menyelidiki sang pengacau tersebut, yang ternyata adalah teman masa kecil Mello. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Matt? Akhirnya Mello pun malah pacaran dengan hacker sekaligus tukang tomat tersebut, dan mendukung hubungan Light dan L. Toh rasa sukanya pada L hanya sekedar kekaguman saja.

Akhirnya setelah menghadapi berbagai cobaan, L dan Light akhirnya menikah (secara illegal, kan pernikahan gay...). Mereka pun menghadapi bahtera rumah tangga dan kembali dihadapkan dengan berbagai cobaan, karena keluarga Lawliet masih belum bisa menerima Light. Akhirnya mereka memakai bantuan Near yang jenius untuk memisahkan Light dan L. Mampukah L dan Light menahan semua cobaan dengan kekuatan cinta mereka? Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta Matt dan Mello?

* * *

**'......................................LEBAY......................' **itulah yang ada di pikiran Light, L, dan Mello begitu membaca konsep naskah yang akan dibuat tadi, sementara Matt pundung di pojokan, sungguh ia menyesal (lagi-lagi) telah membagi beer kalengan pada Near yang saat itu sedang membuat naskah. Akibatnya naskah yang selesai jadi kayak pelm 'Cinta Pitri' gitu. Apalagi si Near curang banget, nggak punya pasangan yaoi satu pun. Mentang-mentang dia penulis naskahnya...

"TENANG SAJA!! KALIAN MASIH PUNYA GW!! SERAHIN AJA POSISI SCRIPT WRITER AMA GW, NASKAH YANG JADI PASTI KEREN!!" sekali lagi, Yuzu muncul entah dari mana dan terak-tereak gaje.

"Kenapa mesti elo?" tanya Light sinis.

"Karena nggak ada yang lain, terserah sih kalo kalian mo main pelm ala sinetron~" kata Yuzu sotoy.

"Iya dah, serahin aja sama Yuzu, dia kan fujoshi sejati," Matt yang udah disogok kaset PS pun ikut-ikutan.

"Yah... Tapi jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh ato norak lho!!"

"Wkwkwkw, serahkan saja padaku," kata Yuzu dengan tawa mencurigakan.

"Hmmm, nggak apa-apa tuh? Inget nggak waktu dia jadi narator pas kita drama SMU dulu? Narasinya jadi ngaco semua kan..." Bisik Mello pada L.

"Tapi nggak ada pilihan lain kan..." balas L.

Begitulah, akhirnya posisi penulis scrip digulikan ke orang yang lebih ngaco. Bagaimana kelanjutan nasib para aktor yang malang ini? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu...

**To be Kontinut**

* * *

**Pendek banget ya... Yah wat eper deh... BTW, chaps depan dah chaps trakhir lho~ X3. Oh ya, tolong bantuin vote dong, mau dijadiin MelloxNear ato MelloxMatt, lewat review~**

**YOSH, RIPYUUUUUUUUU~!!!**


	7. final

**DISCLAIMER**: Death Note punya Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba (akhirnya bener juga), dan naskah ngaco disini punya saya~

* * *

**DEATH NOTE SIDE STORY: YAOI NOTE**

* * *

Yagami Light, siswa dengan prestasi gemilang yang tengah tertelan dalam kebosanannya sendiri. Dunia yang penuh kebohongan dan kemunafikan ini mulai membusuk... pikirnya sambil membayangkan nasib tomat yang ada di meja belajarnya di rumah jika dalam seminggu tak juga dimasukkan ke kulkas. Namun, hal itu berubah ketika siang itu, Light menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam di halaman depan sekolahnya tergeletak begitu saja. Entah karena iseng atau memang berjiwa maling, Light pun memungutnya. Sekilas tak nampak ada sesuatu yang istimewa pada buku tulis tersebut, namun di sampul depannya tertulis, 'Yaoi Note'.

Light mengerutkan kening dan merasa note itu bukanlah sesuatu yang layak ia miliki, apalagi jika mengingat berbagai folder berjudul 'yaoi' yang disimpan adiknya dalam flashdiscnya, biasanya isinya xxxxx, xxxxx, atau xxxxx; semua hal yang membuat Light (dan para lelaki lainnya) mual seketika. Maka Light pun meletakkan note itu disitu dan pulang begitu saja.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

_"No no, no, no~!!! KOK BISA TAMAT SIH?! MATA LO RABUN APA, BACA YANG BENER DONG SCRIPTNYA!!!" tereak Yuzu yang udah minjem toa masjid sebelah (pantesan dari tadi ga adzan-adzan). Sementara Matt sang produser sekaligus aktor, tetep aja adem ayem; cuma duduk di pojokan, maen psp, sambil manggut-manggut menanggapi tereakan Yuzu yang hiperbola._

_"BERISIK AH, KALO KAYAK GINI KAN CERITANYA JADI CEPET SELESE, N GW KAGAK PERLU LAGI BERADEGAN YAOI!!" tereak Light ga kalah nyolot._

_"TAPI GIMANA CERITANYA TUH, AMA KEMUNCULAN PARA WAMMY BOYS? KALO MEREKA AMPE GA MUNCUL, PENGGEMAR KITA BERKURANG, RATING KITA TURUN TAUUUU~!!!!" Yuzu tambah nyolot._

_Akhirnya, setelah pertengkaran tidak penting yang dimenangkan oleh Yuzu, Light balik ke scene yang sesungguhnya...._

* * *

Karena penasaran, Light pun memungut buku itu. Ternyata, ada beberapa kalimat petunjuk penggunaan di dalamnya yang ditulis dengan hiasan lope-lope, bintang, atau stiker imut-imut yang biasa kita temukan dalam diary anak perempuan kecentilan. Tapi karena Light adalah anak yang rajin dan teladan, ia selalu membiasakan diri melihat manual dulu sebelum menggunakan sesuatu, maka Light pun mulai membacanya...

"How To Use... Orang yang namanya ditulis di buku ini akan menjadi Yaoi-ers, alias gay..." Light langsung sweatdropped, tapi ia kembali melanjutkan membaca, "Jika ditulis nama lain di sebelah nama yang sebelumnya ditulis dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik, maka kedua orang itu akan menjadi pasangan yaoi dengan nama pertama sebagai seme-nya...". Sweatdrop Light berlipat ganda.

Tapi, dengan ide brilian Light, akhirnya ia menggunakan note tersebut untuk menghukum para penjahat, agar mereka merasakan penderitaan cinta, dijauhi orang-orang 'normal', dan dikejar-kejar fujoshi...!

Tiap hari, Light tak henti-hentinya menulis nama-nama penjahat tersebut sambil tertawa laknat melihat adegan kisu-kisu para penjahat yang disiarkan di berita (dengan sensor tentunya). Namun, di lain pihak, ternyata kejadian yang menggemparkan dunia ini telah memanggil sang detektif jenius, L untuk keluar dari persembunyiaannya dan menyelesaikan kasus ini.

Dengan kejeniusanya, L berhasil mencium kemungkinan Light sebagai Kira, sebutan bagi dalang penyebab semua ke-'yaoi'an ini.

**(mulai dari sini udah mulai ngaco... -bukannya sejak awal emang udah ngaco?-)**

Akibat takut pada tuduhan L padanya yang hanya tinggal menunggu bukti saja, Light menjadi paranoid dan membawa buku Death Note kemana-mana. Apalagi ia belum berhasil menyelidiki nama asli L, walau sudah berusaha (misalnya dengan bertanya pada orangnya langsung, yang dijawab L dengan "Tarjo", atau ngintip ke kertas ulangannya L yang ternyata cuma ditulis nomor urutnya doang) Namun, entah hari itu Light sial ato apa, pada suatu ketika ga ada angin ga ada ujan, ga ada gula batu terbang (?) ia menjatuhkan Yaoi notenya tanpa sadar, dan sialnya lagi, buku itu ditemukan oleh L!!

"He? Buku apaan nih? Pake aja ah, lumayan, nge hemat beli buku," kata L sambil cengengesan. Padahal, harta kekayaannya kan setara ama SBY!! (tampoled). Akhirnya, tanpa membaca segala petunjuk ato apalah yang ada di halaman-halaman awal, L langsung menggunakan note itu sebagai daftar orang yang punya utang dengannya. "Hmm... Light-kun.... 1765,3 yen...." gumam L sambil menulis nama 'Light Yagami' di buku tersebut.

"L-sama~!!!". L langsung bergidik mendengar suara-suara cempreng yang sudah familiar baginya "Glekh... Kenapa para fangirlsku yang semuanya rada-rada itu bisa selalu tahu tempat keberadaanku? Ah, yang penting cabut dulu, deh...". Dan L pun langsung ambil langkah seribu menghindari puluhan fans ceweknya yang menggila (dah kayak artis aja...). Saking buru-burunya, L sampai menjatuhkan yaoi note itu ke rumpun taman.

Sementara itu, Light baru saja kembali dari kelasnya sambil ketawa-tawa ala orang psycho (emang udah sih). Pasalnya dia baru aja berhasil mengungkap nama asli L, tentu saja dia udah nggak sabar nyari tempat sepi(?) untuk nulis nama si sweets addict itu ke dalam 'yaoi note'. "Hwekekek, lumayan... biar dia bisa lebih manusiawi sedikit!" kata Light ngaco sambil ketawa ala Chucky plus secempreng boneka Susan.

"Hng? Itu kan yaoi note-ku? Kenapa bisa ada di taman?" Light memungut buku hitam itu. Dan segera. dengan kecepatan yang menandingi Kobayakawa Sena ia langsung ke WC terdekat untuk menulis nama L Lawliet. Kenapa nulisnya harus ke WC? Soalnya Light suka tempat kayak gitu buat... ah, soalnya tempat itu sepi!!

Yo weiss, pokoknya sekarang, di salah satu wc di kampus yang terbuat hanya dari bambu akibat masalah korupsi pihak kampus (kok malah ngegosip?) Light sedang jongkok enjoy sambil menikmati menulis nama L lawliet di buku tersebut (kok kayaknya nulis di WC menghayati banget...).

Dan alhasil, Light dan L sukses jadi pasangan yaoi. Sebenarnya dalam Yaoi Note pun tak ditulis secara gamblang bahwa 'Light akan menjadi seme-nya L' namun setelah mereka berdua (tanpa sadar) berubah orientasi seksual menjadi suka pada sesama jenis, mulai tumbuh perasaan khusus pada mereka yang sering bertemu dalam rangka penyelidikan. Beginilah kira-kira adegan romantic mereka…

"Besok sudah saatnya borgol ini dilepas ya… aku jadi merasa sedikit sayang…" ujar Light sambil mengamati borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menyambung pada pergelangan tangan L.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu Light kun-lah yang selalu mengeluh akan borgol ini dan tidak sabar untuk melepasnya?" Tanya L sambil ngemut permen lolly, nyeruput teh overload gula, njilat es krim, plus ngunyah strawberry shortcake (ni orang mulutnya ada berapa sih?).

"Iya, tapi sekarang… aku ingin tetap bersamamu, terus menerus selama 24 jam…". Dan setelah ini yang terdengar adalah efek suara berupa jeritan fangirls yang kegirangan. Begitulah kira-kira awal hubungan mereka.

Tapi, begitu tahu Light adalah Kira, L malah dilanda desperado(halah), pasalnya, dia tidak mungkin mengingkari keadilan untuk menuding orang lain sebagai Kira untuk melindungi Light, namun ia juga tak bisa membongkar kasus kekasihnya sendiri. Repot kalo mo pacaran di penjara kan? (=_=')

Akhirnya L memutuskan untuk mengumumkan pada seluruh pihak bahwa ia telah mengundurkan diri dari kasus Kira; tentunya tanpa mengumumkan alasan yang jelas. Setelah itu ia kembali ke Wammy House dengan Light untuk membina kehidupan rumah tangga(huweeek) yang aman, tenang, tentram, dijagai satpam (baca:Watari) 24 jam.

Menanggapi hal ini, Mello, salah satu dari 3 calon penerus L memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. Ia pun berniat pergi ke Jepang untuk memulainya, tanpa setitik pun kecurigaan pada Light. Memang, sebenarnya kasus-kasus yaoi yang dilakukan Light kini telah terhenti setelah ia dan L jadi suami-suami(?). Namun, Mello hasrat Mello untuk memecahkan kasus ini sudah setara dengan hasrat SpongeBob untuk mengintip Squidward yang lagi mandi.

"Light kun, nggak apa-apa nih? Nanti kalo ujung-ujungnya tuduhannya ngarah ke Light-kun gimana? Kan dia bilang mau nge cek berkas-berkas penyelidikan yang kutinggal di markas di Jepang dulu..." kata L cemas.

"Tenang aja, Ryuuzaki... Semua barang bukti mengenai itu udah gw umpetin.... Yaoi Note itu juga," Light menenangkan.

"Emang diumpetin dimana?"

"Dibawah kasur di markas".

"...".

"Ah... ngomong-ngomong, MELLO!!" Light memanggil choco addict itu saat ia baru saja mau berangkat. "Si Near dibawa juga, ya".

"Eh~? Kenapa?" Mello pasang tampang gw-males-banget.

"Dia kan bisa membantu penyelidikan. Sudahlah, bawa saja!" jawab Light.

Akhirnya sambil ngedumel Mello pun membawa Near yang sebelumnya ia masukkan ke dalam koper untuk menghemat biaya transportasi dengan pesawat. Terdengarlah rintihan memilukan Near saat sendinya ditekuk paksa sedemikian rupa oleh Mello supaya muat masuk koper.

"Bagus juga idemu, Light-kun, dengan begini nggak ada yang ngeganggu kita pacaran lagi," kata L dengan suara manja menggoda(?).

"Hehehe.... siapa dulu dong... HAHAHAHAHA!!" Light pun tertawa pahlawan bertopeng style.

* * *

**Bandara Jepang.... (**mulai dari sini bahasanya ga baku lagi Xp)

"Huwaah... Akhirnya nyampe juga... benar-benar perjalanan yang melelahkan..." keluh Mello tanpa sadar kalimat itu jauh lebih pantas diucapkan Near yang sekarang bentuknya lebih mirip lemper gara-gara masuk koper 8 jam.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus ke markas pusat investigasi L yang dulu, untuk melihat berkas-berkas penyelidikan yang terdahulu..." usul Near, "Tapi kan kita nggak tahu gedungnya dimana...".

"Heh, urusan kayak gitu sih kecil, liat nih, gw udah bawa alat termuktahir buat menemukan arah ke segala tempat...!!" kata Mello sambil menggrepe-grepe isi ranselnya.

Near mengamati sejenak objek yang dimaksud Mello. Dengan kalem ia pun berkata, "Mello, kita tidak akan mungkin menemukan tempat itu dengan atlas dunia".

Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam mencari, Mello dan Near pun sukes menemukan gedung itu dengan kecerdasan mereka (menjatuhkan sebuah ranting, lalu pergi ke arah yang dituju ranting itu).

Dan dengan sedikit trik, mereka berhasil membobol sistem keamanan dan menerobos masuk secara diam-diam di dinding, datang seekor nyamuk.... (balik ke cerita, woii!!).

* * *

**-BREAK-**

"_Yuzu, ada kiriman FedEx untukmu..." kata Matt yang kepayahan membawa kardus kiriman segede gaban itu._

_"Waiii~!! Akhirnya barang yang kutunggu-tunggu dari Claire-san tiba juga~!!" kata Yuzu riang._

_"He? Claire-san?" Matt pun memandang kardus yang ia pegang dengan tatapan horor, "emang isinya apaan?"._

_"Ah, ntar juga tau lo. Udah siap-siap sono, bentar lagi giliran lo muncul kan?"_

_Matt pun terpaksa menunda hasrat keingin tahuannya yang menggegap gempita layaknya Dora._

* * *

"Near, coba lihat apa yang kutemukan!!" kata Mello yang baru saja mengecek kolong kasur tempat Light dan L tidur sebelumnya (satu kasur? Xp).

"Yaoi note?" Near membaca tulisan di sampulnya. "Jangan-jangan ini...".

"Hei, kembalikan!! Itu milikku!!" Mendadak terdengar suara serak-serak basah dari sesosok makhluk nggak jelas yang biasanya hanya kita jumpai di film Lord Of the Ring.

"SA.... SARUMAN?! NYASAR DARI MANA LO?!" tereak Mello panik. Terang aja, kemunculan makhluk jadi-jadian ini nggal ada dalam script.

"Huh, itu bukan urusanmu!! Gara-gara author-author laknat itu.... Sudah sini kembalikan!!" paksa Sarul Khan, eh, Saruman. Padahal sebenarnya Death Note yang ia cari disimpen di studio sebagai cenderamata dari anime seri Death Note yang sesungguhnya, kalo ini mah cuma Yaoi Note.

"OGAH!! NGAPAIN GW SERAHIN KE ELO?!" kata Mello nyolot sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh, kelihatannya kalian belum tahu kekuatanku..." Saruman mulai menyebut jampi-jampi buat nyantet Mello n Near.

Dengan gagah berani Near yang memegang Yaoi Note pun mengancam, "Berani lo ngapa-ngapain kita, gw tulis nama lo di yaoi note sebagai uke-nya Ryuk, mau lo?!". Bahkan Mello pun heran, ternyata Near berbakat jadi preman Tanah Abang?

"HUWAA~!! AMPUN~!!" Saruman pun sembah sujud di hadapan Near.

"Hohoho, bagus, bagus!!" tawa Near bak tante-tante membuat Mello sweat dropped on the spot. Bisa-bisanya dia kalah ama orang kayak 'gini'?

Entah darimana mengalun lagu theme song Sponge Bob...

"Ih... serem... nggak ada angin, nggak ada ujan, nggak ada Jeruk bisa jalan kok ada lagu begituan yak?" Mello malah ketakutan.

"Lha? Bukannya itu nada dering handphone lo?" kali ini Near yang SWT. (author: kata siapa nggak ada jeruk bisa jalan? XD)

"Oh, iya deng. Hehe, maklum, lupa..." kata Mello sambil mengambil hape blackberry-nya, sukses bikin Near yang cuma punya hape esia seken sirik.

Mello pun mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

"Oi, Mel? Cepet balik sini!! Kolor Mario Bros kesayangan gw blom lo balikin!!!" omel Matt dari seberang sono.

Mello mengintip sebentar ke dalam leather pants yang ia kenakan, lalu menepuk jidatnya, "Sori Matt, gw lupa... Sekarang gw udah ada di Jepang".

"APAAAA~?!" tereak Matt lebay ala sinetron Isabella, "Ah, tapi gw udah menduga lo bakal lupa sih, jadi gw udah ada di bandara Jepang buat minta itu. Jemput gw, SEKARANG!!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" sekarang giliran Mello yang lebay. "Tunggu… lo bela-belain ke Jepang demi kolor doang?".

"DOANG?! KOLOR ITU SANGAT BERARTI BAGI GW!! BAHKAN SAKING SAYANGNYA GW AMA KOLOR ITU, GA PERNAH GW CUCI SAMASEKALI TUH KOLOR!!" semprot Matt dari sebrang sono. Dan Mello pun sangat, amat menyesal telah meminjam(tepatnya memakai) kolor Matt. Dan kenapa Mello harus meminjam kolor Matt? Itu akan dikupas di lain waktu... (=_=')

Dan karena faktor kekurangan pulsa alias cekak, sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Ya sudahlah, kita jemput Matt saja. Dia pasti akan berguna untuk penyelidikan," kata Near.

Keduanya pun kembali ke bandara.... tapi mereka melupakan sesuatu.... bukan cuma WC yang belom disiram, tapi mereka meninggalkan Saruman dengan Yaoi Note begitu saja!!! (sound effect: Tring tring tring.... eh salah... Deng deng deng!!)

"Hehehe... akhirnya bisa juga kudapatkan death note ini...." Saruman pun tertawa laknat. Dengan kejam, keji dan tanpa rasa keshinigamian Saruman pun menulis nama Mello dan Near pada Yaoi Note. Dia kan punya kekuatan sporanatural(?) untuk tahu nama asli mereka!

Setelah sukses melaksanakan niatnya, Saruman pun meninggalkan gedung itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Bahkan sampe di jalan raya pun dia masih terus ketawa dengan nistanya, entah udah berapa lalat dan nyamuk yang masuk ke mulutnya. Alhasil, Saruman pun ditahan dan dikirim ke RSJ terdekat dengan status 'orang yang gila pas lagi cosplay'. Yaoi note itu? Terlempar ke tangan seorang pemuda yang kebetulan baru saja melintas.

"Uhh, katanya mau jemput, lama amat sih!! Terpaksa dah gw pergi sendiri...". Ya, pemuda yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Matt itu ngedumel, sampai sebuah buku hitam yang nggak jelas asal-usulnya mendarat di tangannya.

"Heh? Apaan neh? Yaoi Note?" Matt yang merupakan penduduk Inggris yang berbakti dan tak pernah buka situs-situs fujoshi tentunya tak tahu maksud kata 'yaoi'. Tapi toh akhirnya Matt tetap membukanya untuk melihat isinya. Beberapa halaman yang dulunya ditulis oleh Light sudah disobek, tinggal beberapa halaman dengan halaman paling depan berupa tulisan Saruman tadi.

"Mihael Keehl? Nate River? Sialan, kok nama gw ga ada?! Gw kan juga penerus L, walaupun di anime cuma muncul beberapa detik n di komik cuma 10 kotak!!". Matt malah jadi depresi sama kata-katanya sendiri. Dan dengan polosnya ia langsung menulis namanya sendiri di bawah nama Mello. Dan hasilnya jadi....

* * *

"Mello.." panggil Near. Saat ini mereka tengah di bandara, sibuk mencari-cari Matt yang ngga kunjung ketemu (ya iyalah, wong dianya aja udah nyasar kemana tau).

"Hng?" Mello menunduk untuk menatap Near yang lebih kate daripada dia (Near: Woi, sopan amat bahasanya yak?).

Dan adegan-adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan-adegan yang biasa terjadi pada shoujo romance...

"Aku suka Mello..." Mello shock, nggak mampu berkata-kata, epilepsi, koma, koit (lebay).

"Near? Jangan-jangan kau minum vodka-nya Matt lagi ya..." kata Mello pasang tampang horror.

"Gw nggak mabok kok. Gw cuma baru nyadar aja, ternyata lo tuh penting banget buat gw. Sesuatu yang kontras yang saling mencabik-cabik sekaligus menopang eksistensi satu sama lain. Karena itu, Mello..."

"Gwaaah~!! Udah cukup!! gw ga ngerti puisi lo itu!! Mendingan sekarang kita ke rumah sakit biar lo bisa...". Dengan segera kalimat Mello terhenti begitu Near mendekapnya, membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata karena kaget (baca:shock). "Aku benar-benar menyukai Mello..." katanya sambil memeluk pemuda pirang yang masih speechless itu. Namun dengan segera adegan mengharukan(?) itu berakhir dengan sesorang yang menarik kerah Mello dari belakang.

"GA BAKAL GW BIARIN!! MELLO IS MINE!!" ternyata Matt. Yup, Yaoi note juga telah mempengaruhinya.

"Eh, ga bisa gitu dong, kan gw duluan!!" Near menahan tangan Mello.

"Gw kan lebih tua, jadi lebih berkuasa!! Yang muda yang nggal dipercaya!!" kata Matt sempat-sempatnya meniru iklan rokok.

"Justru itu, ngalah ama yang lebih muda dong!!" Near masih ga mau kalah.

"Tapi kan gw yang lebih deket umurnya ama Mello, jadi gw yang lebih berhak!!" Matt menarik salah satu tangan Mello.

"Ga ada hubungannya!! Gw kan peringkat pertama, jadi gw yang berhak!!".

Yak, sementara pertengkaran nggak jelas itu terus berlanjut pelan-pelan Mello mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur...

"Weitss!! Enak aja lo segampang itu kabur!!" dengan sigap Matt mengikat Mello memakai tali tambang yang ia colong dari perayaan tujuhbelasan(?) di deket situ.

"Hmm... gimana kalo kita threesome aja?" usul Near ngaco.

"Wah, boleh, boleh!! Nice idea!!" Matt tambah ngaco

"No...!!! Somebody help me~!!!!" tereak Mello yang udah nggak berkutik dalam jeratan tali tambang.

Begitulah, akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia (dan yaoi) dengan pasangan masing-masing.

**The End**

* * *

Yah, beginilah akhirnya… maap kalo garing ato ga romantis (emang sengaja sih^^'). Akhirnya saya bikin MattxMelloxNear… tapi ngomong2 kenapa Cuma Mello yang ga jadi yaoi walaupun namanya juga ditulis di Yaoi Note? Itu rahasia Illahi… (author dikeroyok readers)

**REVIEW!! CHAPS TERAKHIR NEH!! (ga nyambung). Yo weiss, pokoke ripyu!!**

Selanjutnya, bikin MelloxMatt lagi ato MattxSayu ya~?^^


End file.
